


姊妹.언니01

by agens0612



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612





	姊妹.언니01

*是親姊妹設定，不喜歡此設定的人不要看哦~

*又是加班到發瘋的產物之一

언니.ch01

【喜歡是...】

-

身為一個正值青春期的中學生，煩惱什麼是喜歡，應該也是很正常的吧？

畢竟連我最聰明的好朋友孫勝完都無法給我一個滿意的答案。

走進超市的話，各式各樣的商品井然有序的被分類成好幾個類別，生鮮、調味料、泡麵、休閒食品、酒類等等。

你得先走到那個區塊，才能找到你想要的商品。

嘖，就沒有人認為酒類也是一種休閒食品嗎？

喜歡也能這樣分類嗎？

朋友之間的喜歡，無論有多喜歡，終究只能劃分為友情嗎？

家人之間的喜歡，無論有多喜歡，終究只能停留在親情嗎？

好像有個界限似的，真沒道理。

-

直到兩年前的夏天，我才知道自己其實有一個親姊姊的，叫裴柱現。

從小我就和媽媽一起生活，就連姓氏也是跟著媽媽，那些算不上富有的日子，卻很幸福。

她走的時候我雖然難過，卻有那麼一點點是為她開心的，畢竟媽媽飽受癌症折磨了好多年，終於能夠解脫了。

在她走後，我被素未謀面的父親接走，準確來說是父親的司機。

我想都沒想過我的父親會是大企業的老闆，因為工作的關係也不住在家裡，甚至到現在我也沒見過他幾次，和我唯一的對話只有搬進家裡的那天，對我說要和姊姊好好相處。

我第一眼就很喜歡姊姊了，只是該如何分類那樣的感情，我至今仍想不透。

-

姊姊總是不多話，但很溫柔。

她會在睡前為我把制服燙的平整，在清晨親自作好溫暖的早餐，然後輕敲我的房門用溫柔的聲調喚我起床。

姊姊很完美，就連在學校也是人人稱讚的模範生。

硬要說不完美的地方的話，應該就是姊姊的膽小了。

可是我其實不認為那是缺點。

我反而很喜歡姊姊的膽小。

一起吃完早餐以後，姊姊會坐在我的腳踏車後座，讓我先載她去她的高中，姊姊怕從車上掉下去，所以雙手總是緊緊環著我的腰，還真誠的說絕對不是不信任我的技術。

有些時候我覺得，我幾乎是為了那樣短暫的片刻才有動力上學的。

阿，還有雷雨夜。

姊姊總是會在下雨的夜晚溜進我的被窩，說她害怕隆隆作響的雷聲會不預期的到來。

兩個人就那樣彎曲著身子在單人床上，我發誓，一開始看見姊姊因為害怕而縮成一團的時候，我真的只是反射性的想抱住她。

畢竟那樣的姊姊，實在太想讓人保護了。

到後來有的時候，姊姊還會主動拉過我的手抱住自己，說兩個人不這樣睡的話太擠了。

姊姊不知道的是，在我房間的角落我偷偷掛著好多個倒過來的晴天娃娃。

-

第一次被姊姊罵，是國二的時候我在學校和男生打架了。

說是罵的話有些過分了，我想姊姊生氣的表現，大概就是「不說話」，而那通常又發生在我說錯話的時候。

有一天姊姊提早下課，所以來我的校門口等我一起回家。

我很不開心，因為隔天實在太多男生問我姊姊的事了。

「康瑟琪，看我，為什麼和別人打架。」

姊姊一邊用棉花棒幫我擦藥，用嚴肅的臉色盯著低頭的我。

「歐尼以後不要來學校找我好不好。」

姊姊看起來被我有點兇的語氣嚇了一跳，眉頭皺的更深了。

「我是在問你－」

「因為那些男生總要我幫忙介紹歐尼給他們。」

「是他們先動手的。」

「我不高興，他們又一直煩我，我不小心把他們送的零食弄到地上，就變成這樣了。」

「所以你為什麼－」

「因為我就是不想把歐尼介紹給別人。」

我抬起頭，我也不明白我的眼眶為什麼有點泛紅，不明白我的語氣為什麼有些哽咽。

姊姊看起來不知道該說什麼，只是繼續無聲的用紗布幫我包紮傷口。

「柱現歐尼，什麼是喜歡？」

「怎麼這樣問？」姊姊愣了一下，手上的動作也稍微暫停了幾秒。

「有一個男生沒多久前說他喜歡我。」

「然後呢？」

「歐尼先回答我。」

姊姊雙手交疊在一起，沉思了一陣子。

「可能就是會想一直和對方待在一起？而且在一起的時候總是很快樂？」

「那我也想和歐尼一直在一起，和歐尼在一起的時候也很快樂，那我喜歡歐尼。」

「那不一樣。」

「哪裡不一樣？」

「瑟琪阿，這是…親情的喜歡。」

姊姊看著地板，擅自幫我的感情寫上分類，我聽見好像有東西在我心裡無聲的碎裂。

「勝完說，她覺得喜歡是『唯一』，是特別的存在，是無論喜怒哀樂都想與之分享的對象。」

「嗯…我想我是沒有完全聽懂啦。」我抓抓頭乾笑著，姊姊的視線仍然聚焦在她眼前的一小塊區域上。

「總之，我拒絕了那個男生。」

「因為我說我喜歡的人是歐尼。」

然後姊姊不發一語的轉頭回了房間，奇怪了，我哪裡說錯話了嗎。

-

還有暑假的突然停電，把我們倆都嚇壞了。

坐在客廳的沙發上，姊姊挽著我的手臂，我們緊靠在一起，。

起初是有點害怕的，但停電的時間比預想的久，就變得有些無聊了，於是我提議玩遊戲來打發時間。

順帶一提，姊姊在玩遊戲的時候，會變成另一個人。

說是遊戲女王也不為過，所以氣氛很快的就因為遊戲活絡起來。

懲罰是印地安飯，幾乎都是姊姊贏，不過她總是打的很輕。

最後一次的遊戲我出乎意料的贏了，不過兩個人能玩的不多，很快的我們又開始找不到事情做。

微弱的燈光映照著姊姊的臉，姊姊小巧可愛的嘴唇離我不到幾公分的距離，我盯著盯著有些出神，心跳竟也微微的急促起來，有一個荒唐的想法在我心中成形。

「歐尼，剛剛最後還沒有懲罰。」

「哦。」姊姊把背轉向我。

「歐尼，我想換一個懲罰。」

「嗯？」

「歐尼，可不可以…親我一下？」

「阿我只是…我只是隨便說…」

姊姊的髮香隨之而來，是淡淡的薄荷味道，我想起浴室角落的那罐洗髮精。

幾乎是本能的閉上雙眼，柔軟的觸感貼上我的雙唇，不到一秒就立刻離開，我的初吻就這樣結束了。

正當我還沒反應過來的時候，電力就在這時候恢復了，視線瞬間被光亮充滿，我費力睜開眼時只看見姊姊又像上次一樣轉頭離開的背影，只留下說要去洗澡的語句孤單的在客廳迴盪。

我想我大概又說錯什麼話了吧。

\--------------------------------------------------------

很快的我升上高一，姊姊上了大學。

姊姊的大學必須要搭一段公車才會到，所以我也就沒有再和她一起上學了。

有些東西正在悄悄改變，但我仍然不知道，喜歡到底是什麼。

「反正你又沒有討厭我，又沒有損失，就和我試試看嘛。」

所以在宣美學姊拉著我的手第三次和我告白的時候，我答應了。

我沒有跟姊姊講，雖然這算是我的初戀，但我就是沒有打算說。

然而，要不是那天宣美學姊執意送我回家，又執意的要給我一個吻別的時候正好被姊姊撞見，我立刻就把宣美學姊推開，雖然還沒有親到，但我們好死不死的十指緊扣，學姊的臉剛才離我不到三公分，看起來無疑的就是一對情侶的模樣。

我整個人都傻住了，原本是想解釋的，學姊卻早我一步開口。

「你好，是瑟琪的姊姊吧？常聽瑟琪說起。」

「我是她的女朋友，李宣美，和瑟琪念同一所高中。」

姊姊可能是覺得尷尬，皺了一下眉後臉上並沒有表情，只是禮貌的點點頭，並且到晚餐結束都沒有和我說過半句話。

-

明明沒有做錯什麼事的，我把自己縮在棉被裡不停打滾，試圖緩解心裡複雜的感覺。

所以當姊姊突然開門進來的時候，我嚇得從床上跳了起來。

「阿！！！歐尼嚇我一跳…怎麼了？」

我往窗外瞄了一眼，今天晚上萬里無雲，一點下雨的跡象也沒有。

「今晚，陪我睡。」

姊姊用命令的口氣說著，並且在說完後就直接爬上床的另一側逕自躺下。

我這才想起，自從我升上高中以後，我們好像很久沒有一起睡了，最近即使是打雷的夜晚，姊姊也沒有來找我了。

我轉過身背對著姊姊，沉默實在持續了太久，房間只剩下微弱的呼吸聲，我分不清楚姊姊是不是已經睡著了。

我的背被輕輕點了兩下，那是以前雷雨夜時姊姊示意我讓她的手穿過脖頸下方空隙時的暗示。

下一秒便是熟悉的氣味從後方放肆的包圍住我，姊姊的左手環上我的腰。

好近。

姊姊今天靠的好近。

背部感受到柔軟的觸感貼了上來，我的臉幾乎是立刻想到了那是什麼之後而變得滾燙，耳膜都因為劇烈的心跳而一震一震的。

還好是在漆黑的房間裡，姊姊並沒有發現我的不自然。

「瑟琪阿。」姊姊平時說話的音量就小，可是我真的很喜歡她喊我名字的每一個音調。

「嗯？」

「你跟…」

「你跟她在一起的時候，覺得很快樂嗎？」

「蛤？…嗯。」

我花了好幾秒才意識到姊姊指的是宣美學姊。

我想了想，宣美學姊對我蠻好的，在一起的時候，好像也沒有不開心，這樣應該算是快樂吧？

「跟我比呢？」

「跟歐尼怎麼能比。」

「為什麼不能？」

「歐尼是『姊姊』嘛，不一樣。」

對話無預警的嘎然而止。

老實說我對於姊姊的提問有些慌張，我第一次聽見姊姊用那麼急切的語氣對我說話，而且聽起來有些…生氣？

我想大概是對於我高一就談戀愛的事情很不開心吧？

不知道又過了多久，睡意快要襲來的時分，我聽見姊姊正在吸鼻子的聲音，我看了看身上的被子，因為我比較怕熱，所以平常都蓋一條簡單的涼被就夠了，不過這在秋天的季節是有些薄沒錯。

「歐尼，你會冷嗎？要不要我去拿厚被子。」

「歐尼？」

姊姊沒有回答，我試圖稍微用力把姊姊抱住我的手鬆開一點，卻發現那隻手扣得死緊。

「你別動，我不會冷。」姊姊悶悶的聲音從身後傳來，每一個字都在顫抖。

「歐尼，你怎麼哭了？」背上突然感覺到一陣濕熱，我才用盡全力掙脫姊姊的手轉過身去，看見姊姊雖然閉著眼，但臉上已有明顯的淚痕。

我不知道該怎麼做，只能就這樣盯著她看，等著姊姊再開口。

「瑟琪，你記得暑假停電的那個晚上嗎？」

「記得。」

「我想了一下，其實有一輪遊戲你輸了，沒有懲罰到。」

「嗯？歐尼要打我嗎？」

對於提起那天晚上，我完全摸不著頭緒，只是歪著頭看著她的眼睛。

姊姊的眼睛真的很漂亮，只是有時候像是被濃霧籠罩的寧靜湖泊，無論我怎麼努力都只能靠近，而看不見中心。

姊姊突然把手搭在我的肩膀上，像是要下定什麼決心一般的吐了好大一口氣。

「不是那一個懲罰。」

「瑟琪，親我。」

姊姊話一說完就閉上雙眼，長長的睫毛在眼皮上好像在顫抖。

但我想也有可能在顫抖的人是我。

我微微傾身，鼓起勇氣打算輕碰一下姊姊的嘴唇就離開。

然而才剛碰觸到那柔軟的表面，姊姊的手就壓住我的後腦勺使勁的吻住我，比起不久前的夏天，這個懲罰比記憶裡的霸道又焦躁，而且明明執行懲罰的人是我，此刻我卻完全只能被動的回應著。

過度濃烈的薄荷味灌入鼻腔讓我完全失了魂，情不自禁的環住姊姊的腰，只想更貼近一點。

姊姊像發了瘋似的啃咬我的嘴唇，因為有些刺痛而回過神來的時候，我才發現我們的舌頭早已肆無忌憚的交纏了好久，還有姊姊的淚水不停的滴落在我的臉龐。

我的腦袋一片空白，一直到姊姊重新用力抱住我時，我滿腦子都在思考為什麼姊姊要哭，還哭的那樣難過。

「歐尼，為什麼要哭？」

「瑟琪，長大了，都談戀愛了。」

姊姊的語氣很平淡，還有些沙啞，我仍舊不知道該怎麼回應才好，只能一下又一下的輕拍姊姊的背。

姊姊用手指輕描我臉頰的輪廓，我想她大概以為我睡著了，她用臉頰輕蹭了我的側頸，在我耳邊低語。

「對不起。」

「我只是有些難過。」

「覺得瑟琪，好像不是我一個人的了。」

又過了很久，我才睜開眼睛，伸出手在姊姊的面前揮了揮，見她沒有反應，我確認姊姊已然熟睡。

「歐尼知道吧。」

「歐尼在我心裡…」

「是唯一的。」

說完後我把姊姊抱的更緊一些，偷偷親吻了姊姊還有些淚痕的眼角，這樣的舉動對我而言實在太過緊張，以至於我沒有聽見姊姊又吸了一次鼻子的聲音。


End file.
